Printers may accommodate one or more types of media, such as print media (e.g. stock paper, labels, etc.) or ribbon, of various sizes. Printer sensors are typically used in printers to determine the presence and location of the edge of the media during operation. Use of printer sensors may assist in determining whether an appropriate location is available in the print area or ribbon and that edge or over-the-edge printing does not occur. Further, use of printer sensors may assist in determining the position of a label within a printhead, that is, the distance that the media has advanced. Printer sensors may also be used to read a position indicating stripe on media. Thus, printer sensors may be utilized to recognize the presence and/or position of media of various sizes.
However, once the presence and/or position of the media is detected, a user must adjust the settings of the printer so as to correspond with the media in order to achieve high quality images on the media. Therefore, even if printer sensors are used, the printer sensors do not communicate with the printer itself so as to adjust printer settings or parameters based upon information about the print media or ribbon.